Episode 3-66
Summary In a flashback of Leez in the sura realm, a group of suras gossip about the way she acts, how they are unable to pity her, and how Vayu said that there is always a reason for the misfortune they must bear. At the ruins of the Temple of Chaos, Parr tells Teo that recovery magic is not working on the main building, so rebuilding will take time, and that she has the cost estimate from Creation brand Brimo. Teo responds that there is no point in rebuilding because Kali created the Taraka clan that attacked them, and that she is a god who cruelly slaughters her own temple keepers. She adds that only a fool would continue to worship her. After Teo walks away, Parr overhears others gossiping that Teo does not seem like her usual self, plus they heard that the priest's comments during the meeting were completely ignored. Parr yells at them to stop spreading rumors. At the Temple of Earth, Laila opines that not allowing Teo to speak during the meeting was inappropriate, but Chandra counters that she would only talk about topics that had nothing to do with the Taraka clan. Laila questions if they were truly unrelated, since Teo was made a candidate for the fragment experiment because she had been resurrected. Chandra shuts her down, and asks about the status of the patients. They enter a room where Siera is sitting at a table reading a book, and Laila reports that they are still unable to wake Shess, but Siera is awake, normal in every way, except that he will not talk. Chandra says that he is unable to find out anything through Insight, so Laila suggests Dream Tracking, but she also notes that Claude likely will not wake up without Dream Tracking. She adds that since the spell is time-consuming, they have to carefully consider who to use it on first. Chandra thinks to himself that there is a higher risk on using it on Siera since his dream could already be corrupted by the Taraka clan, so he states that it has to be Claude, who holds a secret about which god gave him an oracle. Elsewhere at the Temple of Earth, Kasak overhears people gossiping about a superior sura being in the city, when Leez notices him and tells him that he could have attended the meeting if only he woke up a bit earlier. Kasak notices that she is wearing the bracelet again, and she explains that she got it back since Siera is currently unable to maintain enough vigor for it. Kasak asks if it is related to the Temple of Chaos being wrecked, and Leez tells him that more Taraka suras appeared the night before. She then suggests that he speak with Agni to hear about the details from the meeting, since they will need his help to go to another planet. Kasak then mentions that there is something unsettling next to her, and asks if it was the aforementioned superior sura, and if it is hiding to avoid a commotion. Leez replies that it is a different sura, and that it is not exactly hiding... Ran calls out to Leez and starts to ask about the previous night before freezing at the sight of Kasak. Leez thinks quickly and sends Kasak away to see Agni. She then tells Ran that she is okay, and that the suras entered the city from the bottom of the lake. Ran states that he was referring to the one standing next to her. Leez at first thinks that he is talking about Kasak, but Ran insists that he means the guy next to her. He appears annoyed as he asks them why they never told him that they returned together, and why Yuta is pretending not to see him. Currygom's comment Ran Sairofe (father of four) is very irritated at being ignored. Afterword They're talking behind her back. Maybe you'll find out a little more about what happened to Leez in the sura realm! Pose of a villain? The object in his hand is the weapon he used to threaten Laila in Episode 3-25. She has a lot to say, but doesn't say anything, (It's not something she's endured just once or twice.) This angle makes Yuta look taller. Some of you asked me not to hide Yuta's face, but... it's more like he's blocking it than hiding it. Let's wait and see why he's blocking it, and what happens when he unravels it. Notes * Agni first mentions an upcoming meeting, where they would discuss candidates for each attribute needed to get inside the Chaos temple on planet Konchez, in the previous episode. In this episode, the meeting has already happened off-screen. * Claude is shown with the vajra previously seen in Episode 3-25. * Apparently Kasak was also able to see Yuta, or at least sense his presence. * There is a hidden Currygom in this episode. References